Destruct Fire
|company = Captain Pictures |mainactors = Buddy17474, Zilex1000, Rachelmay1, and Harry131291 |genre = Action, Drama, Suspense|running-time = 25 mins. (Original) 22:59 (Remastered) |movierating = PG-13.png|image = DF.JPG}}Destruct Fire is a 2012 film written and directed by . Plot Rick Darren is an ordinary man, trying to survive in the apocalypse. This all changes when the rulers of the world known as The Knox begin to hunt him, killing his two best friends in the process. He gains the support of the Resistance as a battle for control begins. Cast Production The film was greenlighted on May 15, 2012. Filming for all four parts began on May 19th and ended on June 10th. Editing took place from May 25th to June 13th. The film was originally released in four parts over May and June, and it was taken down after the closure of the YouTube account. It was considered lost until Poppleworks told Olympus he had recorded the film off of YouTube before it was removed. After re-editing pieces of the film, Olympus re-released it as a "Remastered" edition on December 15, 2013. Reception The film had a mixed reception. Trivia *Rick Darren was played by six different actors. They were Zilex1000, Penguinman653, MrWizza, Harry131291, DonCurrency and Buddy17474. *The film was originally released in four parts, and was released as soon as editing was finished. *There was originally no script for the film -- it was made up as Olympus went along. *Tompengu put the film at #6 on his top ten list, DonCurrency put the film at #9 on his top ten list and Zilex1000 put the film on his top ten list at #10, as mentioned in 'Reception' above. *The film has one finished sequel, Roaring Fire, and had a planned sequel that was never made, Raging Fire. * Superpenguin55 put the opening sequence at number 2 in his top three worst opening sequences due to the lag and the unfitting titles and fire in the background. He said: "Ick. Not a very good intro. Sorry Olympus. Firstly, the colour text is unprofessional and hard to read. I think he tried to spice it up with the flames, it was a good try but no. It was laggy. I hate laggy. Period." *Private Weddor's backstory is not explained at all during the movie and he is barely even featured in the film, he's only in it for about 20-30 seconds. He was added in to add a bit more drama. *The IMDB page caused much controversy among several people in the film against Olympus and even caused him to quit ROBLOX for two months, just after the release of The Stalker: Part One. *The remastered edition of the film was made possible by Poppleworks. While going through files on his computer, he found files of both Destruct Fire and 2 minutes of Roaring Fire he used as inspiration for the now-cancelled Raging Fire. Reboot After several unsuccessful attempts, finally rebooted the film as a series named Defiance. The series was going to have the same concept, but would expand the universe. It was cancelled after lost interest in the project, and the rights went to TheFallen123. Film Category:Films Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2012 Films Category:2013 Films